eu2opiafandomcom-20200213-history
Trade Federation Wars
What follows is a tale of the wars of one of the most successful, powerful and feared empires to exist in the game. What follows is my best account of the "Trade Federation Wars" Let me start by telling you a little about the Trade Federation. Even from the start of the server the Trade Federation was one of the most powerful empires gaining members and growing. When things began to settle from the reset the Trade Federation was the second most powerful empire in the game... second only to Army of Britian. It had seemed that the then leader of the Trade Federation had take offense to the large of member base of Army of Britian (A.O.B) and once the 30 days of noob protection were over he wasted no time in declaring war on A.O.B, but you see Honsou the founder of the Trade Federation had been smart, he had allied himself with with several powerful empires, Then came the raids, the TF lead by Maverick (more of the war leader than actual leader) began raiding A.O.B planets, while it must be said that a lot of the A.O.B were inactive players there were a lot of active ones. Now if you dont know anything about the game then let me take a moment to explain something: EU2 isnt just a war game but a lot of the gamplay does seem to be focused towards war. Now there are 2 types of battle. Space Battle where you engage the enemy fleets and Ground Battle when someone "drops" troops onto your planet. Now you cannot know the feeling of having built up your world(s) for 30 days and then having someone come along and take away all your resources and destroy all your ships/fleets it is...soul destroying and many a player has quit due to this. With the Trade Federation raiding A.O.B worlds they faced another threat from a powerful empire that has now fallen into dust RGB. During the war between A.O.B and the TF the empire RGB had declared war on the TF, perhaps to aid A.O.B or perhaps because the TF had invaded and occupied world belonging to RGB members here is the news report from InterGalactic News Network. '' '' "Trade Federation Faces New Enemy! The Trade Federation faces a new enemy in there galactic power struggle. Last week we told you how they declared war on Army of Britian because they felt that AoB dont deserve to be the most powerful empire in the galaxy. Now it seems that the empire RGB have declared war on the Trade Federation. It has been rumoured that Trade Federation had attacked and even occupied some RGB members planets. The Galactic Senate in Geneva is a buzz with talk of a new war and what it means to the galactic community as a whole. We managed to get a quote from the Trade Federation's High Lord Maverick."We weren't looking for war other than with AoB, which is purely because they don't deserve their number 1 standing, however if RGB want a fight, we will make them regret it."" declaration of war from RGB didnt slow down or even dent the TF with their access to superior technology they power onwards and a few days after declaring war on A.O.B they surrendered at 7.35 am and became puppets of the TF. The TF were the number one ranked empire and had beaten A.O.B. Thing however weren't over for the Trade Federation while A.O.B were their puppets along with Republic of Trust and Legendary Empire. They still had five wars-when i use the term war in relation to the Trade Federation i dont mean an actual war where is it "give and take" on both sides... its more the Trade Federations way of saying "We are coming for you."- against Abtropian Snortboggleral Phalangist Empirium, United Fleet of Commerce, Stargate Universe, RGB, bloodwowhead. Meanwhile those players that were still active in the original A.O.B left following their leader into the newly formed Army of Britian Elite (A.O.B.E) and the TF turned their attention to other larger empires...ones they refered to as "noob empires" and the IGNN news recieved reports that the Welsh Home Grown Battalion (WHGB) were being hit hard by the TF's superior technology and that does not come as a suprise as they had the number 1 ranked player and several players climbing through the rankings at a fast pace. The TF were growing in power everyday and it seemed that nothing could stop them. While some empires surrendered to them such as the Stargate Universe, most players had either left the game or just didnt want to surrender. It didnt take people long to begin getting fed up of the Trade Federation and most people saw them as bullies and rumours began to surface in the chat of an Anti-Trade Federation and eventually those rumours proved to be true with lots of smaller empires forming the (UF) coalition whos goal it was to bring down the Trade Federation. It was not this coalition of empires that would eventually topple the behemoth that was the Trade Federation. It was a coalition of empires that later became to know as "The Five" who would topple the Trade Federation. The first reports of a fight back against the Trade Federation was a battle between WHGB and A.O.B.E vs the TF, but at the same time that this battle took place the TF planned and implemented an invasion of the WHGB'S leader Gambino who by now had risen quite high in the rankings. There is an IGNN report of this. "WHGB & A.O.B ELITE VS THE TF!! - 01/10/09 There was a large battle in the early hours of this morning (galactic standard time) between the Welsh Home Grown Battalion and the Army of Britian Elite and the Trade Federation. This was not a three way fight as some may first think but it was a 2 on 1 senario with the WHGB and A.O.B using their status as allies to its fully advantage they decided to go head to head with the Trade Federation. But unknown to the WHGB the Trade Federation were planning a second attack on their leader Gambino's homeworld. Once the battle in space commenced so did the invasion of Gambino's homeworld... While the space battle turned against the WHGB the ground battle was turning slightly in his favour after he managed to conscript around 800,000 (rumoured figure) citizens into fighting for him and forced the Trade Federation to cut their losses and retreat. While the Trade Federation won the space battle the WHGB won the ground battle and so there was no official winner overall. These two giants will clash again in the future and you can be sure their will be an IGNN report on it." Even though there was a fightback commencing the Trade Federation seemed unstoppable growing in power and now lead by Maverick. Huge battles were raged no only in space but also on the ground and it wasnt long before he personally had killed 10 million ground troops. Like main other empires the TF set up a training empire at the height of their power to train new players who would eventually become members of the TF. Alpha Legion became the training empire of the Trade Federation and in some ways that was a good thing and a bad thing. On one hand it allowed new players the chance to build up without the fear of the TF....on the other they became targets of "The Five" The Trade Federation didnt care who they warred upon but they chose their allies very carefully it was at this point i left the empire to join the support team of eu2. The internal problems will remain a secret out of respect for those members in the DUCKS. Suffice to say the DUCKS were torn apart and they seperated into two groups. The smaller group formed Heavens Solo but the larger group joined the Trade Federation as Maverick had wanted the DUCKS to merge into the TF for quite some time. The Trade Federation became the Trade Federation Gone Quackers (TFGQ). Once the former DUCKS joined the TF the number of wars they had seemed to grow in number some saying the new DUCKS members wanted in on the raiding. Not only that Maverick had managed to kill 20 million troops. For the TFGQ this however seemed the pivotal turning point in the war. So far reports had filtered in from the Trade Federation side of things but eventually reports started coming in from the other side that in the past week the TFGQ had lost over 200 ships in battle. "TFGQ not so indestructible!!! - 26/09/09 The many reporters and sources of IGNN have been hard at work over the past week or so and they have come up with another newsworthy story. It seems that the many wars are taking their toll on the Trade Federation Gone Quackers which has resulted in a very heavy loss of ships. Although several members of the former DUCKS empire joined up with the Trade Federation it doesnt seem to have prevented this major lost of ships. Are the TFGQ's many enemies working together to bring down the Juggernaut empire. For the moment at least it seems the TFGQ have been hit hard.. the loss of their enemy ships is however unknown." It seemed that this coalition later know as "The Five" (Asgard Empire, A.O.B.E, WHGB, Galactic Trade Federation and Conclave of Shadows) was proving too much for the TFGQ. As they started to hit back and began raiding worlds belonging to TFGQ members things started to change and several top TFGQ members and high ranking players quit the game after being raided. Members of the opposition will say its because they were broken but only these formers players can know the truth. These players quitting coupled with several other high ranking members leaving became too much for TFGQ and eventually one weekend Maverick who had by now become known as Zeus left leaving Sephiroth (Honsou the founder) back in charge. It was over for the TFGQ Sephiroth managed to negotiate a cease fire with A.O.B.E and they surrendered to the WHGB becoming their puppets. The former members of the TFGQ now went their seperate ways. Most of the DUCKS rejoined their former brothers in HS, 3 inculding Zeus himself joined their TF brother JoeBlack in Deep Space Terror. The TF still remained however... under the leadership of SparrowHawk the government was in transition and SparrowHawk was tempted to disband the whole empire. After a few days discussion he handed control of the empire to NeoHasenpups who then passed it onto Neuromancer and the Trade Federation became the new empire Devide et Impera. They have all moved onto different things now but it cannot be forgotten that the Trade Federation were once the most powerful, the most successful and certainly the most feared empire in the game. At the Height of their power they had 67 million points and 73 members and they were the number one empire on the server for a period of several months a truely immense achivement.